Bring Me To Life (Assassin's Creed 2 Fan-Fiction)
by Frosty The Snowoman
Summary: I hate feeling like this...I'm so tired of trying to fight this, I'm asleep and all I dream of, is waking to you...(C)2013(Warning: Violence, sexual content, mild language)


"How is she ?", they watched her as she sat in the chair, her head focusing on the wall...looking, but not seeing. Fury's worries were slowly growing and growing, ever since they pulled the woman out of that hell she hadn't said a single word. They didn't even know her name, she was in a catatonic state and from the looks of it she wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon. Natasha shook her head, "still hasn't responded, she's just sat there...whatever those scientist's did to her at that place, it's messed something up in her head. She's alive, but her brain's not functioning correctly." Nick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "is there anything we can do ?", "there might be something", suddenly Clint Barton spoke as he entered the room from a door. He glanced inside the window at the girl briefly, all they knew was her age. Twenty five, her long black hair framing her face perfectly. China blue eyes full of nothing as she stared at the wall, her tanned skin, sleek and clean. He looked back at Fury, both of them turning to face him as the red head asked. "What do you mean ?", "the doctors found a little bit more out about this 'company' that's been holding her hostage." "Like what ?", Fury asked, his curiosity beginning to peak. "The company is called Abstergo Industries, apparently, they had a machine there called the Animus. From what we understand, it is a virtual reality machine and is able to read a subject's genetic memory and project it on to an external screen." They both stared at him blankly, then Clint sighed and began to break down the meaning of this for them. "The company believed through her", he pointed to the woman in the room, "they could access the location of something they were looking for. But it wasn't in her memories, it was her ancestors, that machine successfully accessed her ancestor's memories." "...Impressive", Fury commented while watching her, "was it dangerous ?", "it could be, the machine had technical difficulties still. They didn't realize what would happen if they left her inside long enough."

"The machine did _this_ to her ?", Natasha asked and looked towards him, he nodded and said. "Like I said, the machine had lots of technical difficulties, especially if you leave someone in too long, but...the doctors believe they know how to get her back using that machine." Nick rose an eyebrow and looked at Clint, "elaborate", "the machine had a side effect that the company took to calling the bleeding effect. Over a period of time while you're watching and partially controlling your ancestor's memories. It starts to imprint things their learning upon the user. They believe they can get her back, using that effect." "...What if the same thing happens again only worse ?", "like I said, it's only a belief. It's a risk you'll have to take if you want her back." The three of them sat there watching her for several moments, before Fury said. "Do it", Clint and Natasha both looked at him, Clint saying. "Your absolutely sure ? if something goes wrong we can't guarantee that she'll come back out alive." "...It's a risk we're going to have to take. I'm sure whoever she was, wouldn't want this."

They rolled the girl on a stretcher to the room, what appeared to be a large chrome table sitting there. A single pillow sitting at the top for the users head, two of the men rolling her in, carefully picked her up then placed her onto the table. The doctor hesitated, looking to Fury one last time. He only nodding at him, the doctor looked back at the screen and pressed a few buttons. Slowly a clear visor slid over the woman's face. The doctor's pressed a few more button's, the woman didn't resist at all. Then an action which surprised them, she closed her eyes. She hadn't even been able to do that without help from the others. The machine then sucked her into the world that would either save her...or kill her.


End file.
